Settlements
Horilundr Population: 714 Area: 11 square km A small secluded settlement built in the mountains. As opposed to almost all other cities and settlements in Kolse Humans make up a minority of the population of Horilundr, the majority being Dwarven. This settlement's claim to fame is the Horilundr Mine, a particularly rich Mythril mine. The settlement's population mines the Mythril and exports it throughout Kolse despite having absolutely no Merchant's or Caravanserai's Guild presence. Points of interest: Horilundr Mine Notable NPCs: Gamin Arkstone - Mine Forman Stores: General Store - Everything You Need Tavern/Inn - Horgath's SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Horilundr'; Quests Crawford Population: 212 Area: 5 square km A very small and sparsely populated settlement a short distance from the main road between Aram and Tell, Crawford holds loyalty to Tell. It is not a particularly well equipped settlement, simply serving travelers as a place of respite while on the road. Points of interest: Kathekonic Shrine Notable NPCs: Thomas Kanter - Kathekonic Guild Attaché Stores: General Store - Extras Tavern/Inn - Crawford Reserve SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Crawford'; Quests Levstead Population: 894 Area: 7 square km Built upon the main road between Linngal and Aram this sister settlement to Felstead holds loyalty to Aram. It is not a particularly well equipped settlement simply serving travelers as a place of respite while on the road. Points of interest: Trade Hall Notable NPCs: Mendle Pert - Merchant's Guild Attaché Stores: General Store - General Goods Tavern/Inn - Weeping Widow SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Levstead'; Quests Felstead Population: 1,273 Area: 14 square km Built upon the main road between Linngal and Aram this sister settlement to Levstead holds loyalty to Linngal. It is not a particularly well equipped settlement simply serving travelers as a place of respite while on the road. Points of interest: Theostic Shrine Notable NPCs: Endren Asben - Theostic Guild Attaché Stores: General Store - Outfitters Tavern/Inn - Albertson's SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Felstead'; Quests Ferry Population: 271 Area: 7 square km This settlement seemingly came to exist purely to ferry goods and people across Lake Mirrah to Enim. As Enim grew in power and prosperity so did Ferry to accomodate the increased commerce to the city. Each and every citizen of Ferry is able to, if needed, captain a boat to facilitate the needs of those trying to cross the lake. Points of interest: Ferry Boats Notable NPCs: Effren Lete - Ferryman Stores: General Store - Boat Market Tavern/Inn - Espers SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Ferry'; Quests Hopefall Population: 118 Area: 3 square km A relatively new settlement in Kolse, Hopefall sought to usurp Jove's Hold's crown as the kingdom's first and best in leather. The chief tanner, Malykai Orlo, has worked tirelessly to develop his craft over his lifetime. Yet so far, Jove's Hold has a significantly larger market presence. Points of interest: Orlo's Leather Notable NPCs: Malykai Orlo - Chief Tanner Stores: General Store - T's Shop Tavern/Inn - Ember SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Hopefall'; Quests Jove's Hold Population: 138 Area: 2 square km Home to the kingdom's premier tannery, Jove's Hold is a small industrious village far from civilization. It's citizenry, while small in number, are all exceedingly skilled in their craft. Those with the most discerning tastes in leather and hides spare no expense when seeking out Jove's Hold for materials. This high demand brings a substantial influx of wealth into the small community. Points of interest: Jovean Tannery Notable NPCs: Endle Mazery - Chief Tanner Stores: General Store - Edge Of Nowhere Tavern/Inn - Hold Fast SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Joves Hold'; Quests Jovean Enemy: Havendale Population: 88 Area: 2 square km A very small and sparsely populated settlement built upon the shores of the Kolsean Sea. This self sufficient fishing community sees basically zero visitors or commerce. Its residents will sometimes journey to Faehurst to trade riches that their deep divers have scoured from the sea with the elves. Due to the seclussion and low population of this settlement it does not hold loyalty with any city state. Rather, it manages all of its own inner governance in a manner of gerontocracy. Points of interest: Deep Divers Notable NPCs: Ferris Tane - Village Elder Vyncis Ered - Deep Diver Stores: General Store - Dale's Haven Tavern/Inn - The Worrisome Rat SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Havendale'; Quests Faehurst Population: 388 Area: 6 square km Living in a glen carved through the wilderness by an unnamed river the grey elves of Kolse have made a home for themselves. These extremelly secluded elves do not venture into any human populated areas. They will very rarely trade with individuals from Havendale that make the journey to their settlement, but other than that very little is known of this sylvan community. Points of interest: Enchanter Notable NPCs: Xru Srindou - Enchanter Stores: General Store - Xru Srindou Tavern/Inn - The Archon SELECT * FROM settlement_stores_stock WHERE settlement_name LIKE 'Faehurst'; Quests = Back to The Haven = __NOEDITSECTION__